clashofclansfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Kopalnia Złota
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Kopalnia złota wydobywa złoto (Gold). Ulepszaj ją aby przyspieszyć wydobycie i zwiększyć możliwości magazynowania ." ---- ---- *'Streszczenie' **Kopalnia złota wydobywa złoto z nieograniczonych podziemnych pokładów i gromadzi je do czasu przeniesienia ich przez gracza do magazynu złota (Gold Storage). Kiedy kopalnia jest pełna, wydobycie zostaje wstrzymane do czasu przeniesienia go do magazynu (albo natarcia na wioskę przez wroga). **Szybkość wydobycia i pojemność zależy od poziomu kopalni złota. Można oszacować ilość wydobywanego złota patrząc na skrzynkę po prawej stronie kopalni. **Kopalnia złota zajmuje miejsce o wymiarach 3x3 pola. **Kiedy zdecydujesz się na ulepszenie kopalni złota, zgromadzone w niej złoto automatycznie zostaje przeniesione do magazynu. Należy nadmienić, że w momencie kiedy magazyn złota (Gold Storage) w tym czasie jest pełny, złoto z kopalni przepada. Podczas ulepszania kopalni, wydobycie złota zostaje zatrzymane. **Począwszy od poziomu 5 kopalni złota, można przyspieszyć wydobycie złota przy użyciu klejnotów (Gems). Klejnoty (Gems) podwajają wydobycie złota na 1 dzień. **Po wybraniu przyspieszenia wydobycia złota na kilka sekund pojawi się zegar. ---- *'Strategia obrony' **Dobrym pomysłem jest wystawienie kopalni złota (Gold Mines) poza mury (Walls), pozwoli to na odwrócenie uwagi takich jednostek jak Barbarzyńcy (Barbarians) i Łucznicznki (Archers). **Atakujący mogą wykraść do 50% nie przeniesionego złota (Gold) z twojej kopalni. Zbyt duża liczba nieprzeniesionego zasobu przez Ciebie sprawia, że jesteś bardziej atrakcyjnym celem. **Jeśli kopalnia zostanie zniszczona w trakcie ulepszania jej, złoto nie zostanie stracone - tak jakby w tym czasie była pusta. **Nie ma potrzeby, aby chronić kopalnie w swojej bazie wojennej, inni gracze (podczas fazy wojny) i tak nie mogą wykraść z niej zasobów. ---- *'Strategia ataku' **Zwróć szczególną uwagę na lokalizację kopalni złota (Gold Mine) przy planowaniu ataku, kopalnie są zazwyczaj tylko nieznacznie chronione i mogą być bardzo dochodowe, zwłaszcza na wyższych poziomach. Bardzo często jedna łuczniczka (Archer) może być umieszczona w taki sposób, że może niszczyć kopalnie złota (Gold Mines) stojąc z dala od jakiejkolwiek obrony. **Jeśli widzisz okrągłą liczbę złota podczas najazdu, najprawdopodobniej jest to złoto zgromadzone w kopalniach niż w magazynach złota (Gold Storage) - np. 90 000. Aczkolwiek tak okrągłe liczby mogą występować w magazynach złota (Gold Storage) - zdarza się to dość często, jeżeli magazyny złota (Gold Storage) zostały opróżnione przez poprzedniego atakującego, a działająca tarcza sprawiła, że zostały zapełnione z kopalni (Gold Mine). ---- *'Różnice w trakcie ulepszania' **Kopalnie złota przechodzą znaczne zmiany w wyglądzie na poziomach 5, 8, 10 i 12. ***Kopalnia, wybudowana na samym początku, to konstrukcja drewniana, nieco zniszczona z wąskimi torami, schodzącymi do podziemi. Co pewien czas, na powierzchnię wyjeżdża wagonik załadowany złotem, które zsypuje do skrzynki po prawej stronie i ponownie zjeżdża w dół do kopalni. *** Na poziomie 2, kopalnia złota wygląda solidniej, spięta jest na górze dwoma drewnianymi belkowaniami na górze i po bokach konstrukcji. Po bokach obsypana jest niewielką ilością kamieni u podstawy konstrukcji. ***Na poziomie 3, trzecie drewniane belkowanie jest dodane na górze, a stos kamieni na zewnątrz struktury zwiększa się do zauważalnego rozmiaru. ***Na poziomie 4, czwarte drewniane belkowanie jest dodane, a stos kamieni na zewnątrz struktury staje się również większy. ***Na poziomie 5, następuje pierwsza większa graficzna zmiana.Drewniane belkowania są zastąpione niebiesko-szarym stalowym belkowaniem, a stos kamieni na zewnątrz kopalni jest zastąpiony kamiennym wsparciem. ***Na poziomie 6, jest bardzo lekka i prawie niezauważalna zmiana. Niewielkie drewniane belkowanie jest dodane z tyłu kopalni złota poziomu 6. ***Na poziomie 7, stalowe belkowanie jest szersze. Kolejne drewniane belkowanie jest dodane z tyłu. ***Na poziomie 8, kopalnia złota ma dwa szerokie żelazne belkowania na górze ze śrubami na dole, oraz niewielki system krążka linowego, Również na górze kopalni pojawia się drewniana ścieżka dla kabla. ***Na poziomie 9, dodatkowy system krążka linowego jest dodany na górze struktury, oraz krążek linowy powiększa się. ***Na poziomie 10, pojawia się kolejna większa graficzna zmiana ponieważ kopalnia złota teraz jest pokryta stalą która chowa drewno pod spodem, a boki są mocniej chronione przez metalowe kolce. Duże koło zębate pojawia się również za krążkiem linowym. ***Na poziomie 11, system krążka linowego na górze kopalni powiększa się, oraz drugie duże koło zębate i kolejny krążek linowy pojawiają się, oraz dodatkowe metalowe kolce pojawiają się na bokach. ***Na poziomie 12, system krążków linowych na górze kopalni staje się złoty, oraz rogi i góra kopalni stają się czarne. Śruby na żelaznych belkowaniach przesuwają się wyżej od metalowych kolców. ---- *'Ciekawostki' **Pełne ulepszenie Kopalni Złota trwa 15 dni, 21 godz, i 21 min. **Minusem Kopalni Złota jest to, że ich koszt ulepszenia jest stosunkowo mały, ale czas na ulepszenie jest wyjątkowo długi. **Chociaż koszty są identyczne przy ulepszaniu Kopalni Złota (Gold Mine) i Kolektora Eliksiru (Elixir Collector), to na poziomie piątym koszt ich ulepszenia różni się (3000 Eliksiru (Elixir) za kopalnie i 3500 Złota (Gold) w przypadku kolektorów). ** Kopalnia Złota jest jednym z 8 budynków, które są automatycznie ustawiane na początku gry. **Nowa Kopalnia Złota jest dostępna na każdym ulepszeniu Ratusza (Town Hall) z wyjątkiem poziomu 7, 8 i 9. * The Catch-Up Point is the time at which the newly upgraded Gold Mine has equaled the total production of the mine had it not been upgraded - this does not consider recovering the cost of the Elixir required to perform the upgrade. Zastrzeżenia: The Catch-Up Point calculation assumes that the player collects all resources from the Gold Mine without allowing it to reach its storage capacity, as resource production ceases at that point. This is more of a concern at lower levels where the capacity is limited and Time to Fill is relatively short. If the player is unable to regularly collect and achieve the full potential of the collector, the Catch-Up Point is actually shorter and performing the upgrade becomes more advantageous. Więcej statystyk i informacji można znaleźć na stronie kalkulatora jednostek. Kategoria:Do tłumaczenia/poprawy en:Gold Mine/Home Village